In general, the images displayed on a computer monitor are 2D motion images and, if 3D images are needed, 2D images taken by a digital camera or a camcorder are transmitted to a computer and converted to 3D images by adding separate 2D images on the computer, thereby displaying 3D images.
FIG. 1 is a schematic of a device for displaying 3D image data according to prior art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the device comprises a digital camera 10 for taking an image of an object to output 2D image data; a frame grabber 12 for converting the 2D image data from the digital camera 10 to 3D image data and displaying the 3D image data; and a signal processor 14 for processing the 3D image data converted from the frame grabber 12 and displaying them on the monitor.
To construct 3D images, however, the conventional image data transmitting device must receive as many 2D image data as the contours of 3D image from the digital camera 10, thus requiring a large memory capacity and taking too much time in transmission of 3D image data.